Fred (Nefarious Trooper)
Fred was a robotic trooper and engineer who served as part of the villainous Dr. Nefarious' army in 5360 during his quest to gain control of the Great Clock and revert time to suit his own needs. Manufactured at the Tombli Outpost on planet Zanifar in the Korthos Sector, Fred was a member of the splitterbot subtype of trooper, equipped with built-in saw blades, and served under one of Nefarious' minions, terraklon assassin Lord Flint Vorselon, aboard his warship as an engineer. He had a bet of five bolts with another trooper that the captured lombax outlaw General Alister Azimuth would not escape captivity aboard the ship, however he lost the bet to his partner, though he didn't end up paying the five bolts. Whilst the ship was docked in the Phylax Sector after raiding a fongoid village on planet Quantos, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet broke into the vessel via an air duct attached to one of her wings, and thus Fred was dispatched to investigate the break-in. He immediately noticed Ratchet and went to cut him down, but was promptly destroyed by the lombax.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Biography Creation Fred was created during either the late 5350s or the early 5360s at the Tombli Outpost on planet Zanifar as part of the villainous Dr. Nefarious' army, constructed within the facility through the combined efforts of other troopers and fongoid captives. Upon his birth, Fred, a member of the splitterbot subtype of trooper, was, alongside many others, placed under the command of one of Nefarious' highest-ranking minions, terraklon assassin Lord Flint Vorselon, aboard his massive warship. Serving under Lord Vorselon In 5360, the exiled lombax rebel General Alister Azimuth was kept in captivity aboard Lord Vorselon's ship, Fred and another trooper made a bet of five bolts, with Fred assuming that Azimuth would not be successful in escaping the ship. However, Azimuth indeed ended up escaping from the warship, and Fred therefore owed the fellow minion five bolts. That same year, Fred was serving under Vorselon when he and his troopers raided a fongoid village and imprisoned everybody inside the village at the time save for Chief Alpheus and a local mother and her three children. Alpheus sent a visiting lombax "superhero" and explorer Ratchet, who had attempted to defend the village in the midst of the attack, to rescue his people as well as the visitor's own associate, Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, who had also been captured, in exchange for the repair of Ratchet's ship. Ratchet broke into the ship through an air duct by one of the ship's wings, and Fred was dispatched by the ship's computer to investigate. As Fred exited the elevator and entered the server room, he proudly declared that they were an engineer and "fixed stuff" before lunging at Ratchet. However, Fred was almost immediately destroyed by the intruder. Moments after Fred's death, Ratchet went up the elevator, where he encountered the trooper whom Fred still owed five bolts. The trooper, facing the wall, assumed Ratchet to be Fred, and asked for their bolts, only to be promptly destroyed by Ratchet. Behind the scenes * Fred was voiced by the credited Nolan North in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. ** Fred was credited as "Nefarious Trooper", as North voiced every trooper in the game. ** North also voiced more prominent character Sigma 0426A, or "Sigmund", in the same title, also credited for the latter role. * Fred may have been named after voice actor Fred Tatasciore, who had provided several voices for the ''Ratchet & Clank'' series. ** There were also several other characters who shared Fred's name throughout the series. They included Fred, the Gadgetron engineer who was killed in an arena challenge; Fred, the Space Pirate buccaneer killed during Romulus Slag's mutiny against Captain Angstrom Darkwater and later resurrected and killed again by Ratchet; and Fred, the monster summoned by the Rift Inducer 5000. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have perished prior to his encountering Fred inside Vorselon's ship, in which case the trooper would never have been dispatched to the server room, never have fought the lombax and never have died. * Ratchet may have been killed in battle by Fred, in which case both he and his partner would have survived the ordeal. * Ratchet may have skipped past Fred without killing him. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Notes and references Fred (Nefarious Trooper) Fred (Nefarious Trooper) Fred Fred Fred (Nefarious Trooper) Fred (Nefarious Trooper) Fred Fred Fred Fred